bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kajin Hebereke
Kajin Hebereke(Beautiful Drunk). She is also know as the Drunk Painter by people in her squad 'Appearance' She has green eyes and brown hair. She is beautiful as her name suggests. 'Personality and Hobbies' Personality She is a lazy drunk that avoids work by using her beauty to get other people to do work for her while she relaxes. She can be focused when she needs too. The fact is this was mostly an act. Her real Personality is more serious. She still always drinks sake but she is immune to the negative affects of alcohol. She is a focused and hard worker most of the time. When over worked and tired she try's to make other people do work for her but most of the time she is not like this. She is generally always happy even when doing work she does not like to do. Kajin Hebereke never gets mad even if someone hurts her friends or innocent people. She will just calmly get revenge. During the time when she could not control her inner hollow she was scared. This was the first time she was ever got frightened. Hobbies Drinking sake, painting, sleeping is her main hobbies in the soul Society. 'Synopsis of her life' Past She was born in family a moderately wealthy knows for making some of the best sake in the soul Society. When she was young she got hungry when one of her brother who was Shinigami came back to visit. Soon after that she was brought to shinō Academy. There she showed enough potential in to be accepted in kidō corps or Onmitsukidō. After 6 years she graduated. She didn't try very hard in the Academy so it is unknown how early she could have graduated if she actually felt like trying tried. She was not originally named Kajin Hebereke. Very few people know her original name beyond family and a few of her friend from the academy she changed her name shortly graduating shinō Academy. She was in kidō corps for about 300 years. After kidōcorps she transfered to squad 2 and was part of the Onmitsukidōfor about 150 years. Then she left both groups and transferred to squad 9. Squad 9 and creation of an inner hollow She is currently in 16th Seat of squad 9. She never tried in fight or did work during her time in squad nine After a 10 years in squad 9 she decided it was a good time stop acting weak and lazy. The negative reputation she had started to disappear. During that time she met ______ and near the squad 13 barracks. She was promoted to lieutenant with in less then a week. She was getting closer to becoming lieutenant. She was sent on more missions. During breaks she was visiting _____ and was getting closer to him. During one of her last mission’s ones before become lieutenant she ran in to the god souls and dimension who noticed she was a good candidate to give vizard powers to. Before she even knew what was happening to her; she was given powers she didn't want. He temporarily sped up the growth of her inner hollow and inserted knowledge on control it in her brain. After that he just smiled at her and said "When you fear your inner hollow it controls you." Kajin Hebereke passed out and woke up a week later in the medical facility of squad 4. The inner conflict and self exile When Kajin Hebereke was release from the medical facility she ran away and went into hiding. She spent most of the time traveling though the slums of the Rukongai. While traveling she was trying to control her inner hollow. She also got attack by thugs during her travels and the thugs always lost. During the final fight agents the inner hollow she lost control of her self and killed a few innocent people. She was later caught by the some Shinigami after gain complete control over her hollow. she was brought to central 46 were she should have been sentenced to death or got her powers sealed but that did not happen. She was instead exiled from the soul society despite the fact shes a vizard and has an Immense Spiritual Energy which would effect humans. The Final exile she was sad she had to leave the soul society and never be able to see ____ again. she met someone in the world of humans who gave here a Gigai. she spent most of her time in bars and making art. she actually became a famous artist in just two years after being exiled but still was not happy. 'Powers and Abilities' Masterfully skilled in art: It does not count a skill that is used in combat for most for people because most people do not have abilities like Kajin Hebereke does. She has studied all painting styles from past and present of the human world and can use any of them masterfully in a fight or just painting for fun. She happens to be the best artist in the soul society. Above Average Growth Rate: '''She was able to easily learn Zanjutsu, Kidō, Hakuda, Hohō, and Zanpakutō abilities at a much faster rate compared to the average Shinigami. She is the most skilled in using Kidō and was able to master it the fastest. She was able to master shikai and bankai the second fastest. She is an expert in Hakuda, Hohō, and Zanjutsu '''Immense Spiritual Energy: '''she went out of her way to look weaker so people think she only has the average amount of Spiritual Energy during most of her time in the soul. when she showed her true straengh she was about to become lieutenant before the incident with the god souls and dimension giving her vizard powers. she is slightly stronger then the average captain '''Highly intelligent: She is an avid studier of the soul society's history. She also can write very detailed articles for the Seireitei news magazine if she wanted to. She have may look stupid in everyone’s opinion while acting weak but the fact is it take a lot intelligence to fool every one in the soul society. Expert Strategist & Tactician: '''She can look see one step ahead of an enemy with about a 90% chance of predicting correctly. The chance is lowered if the enemy is some what unpredictable. Even if she can't predict there next move she reacts very fast and can easily dodge most attacks. she uses this skill to figure out what paint based attack would be the most effective with out wasting to much Spiritual Energy. She could also lead a group well but she hasn't lead any groups yet. It would take many more years of experience before become a Master strategist and tactician. '''Expert Swordsmanship (Zanjutsu) Specialists: she is very experienced with Zanjutsu since during the time she acted weak since that was all she used. That was the only skill she ever showed of while she was acting weak. Flash Steps Expert: '''she could keep up with a captain and can go faster the average lieutenant. '''Kidō master: she knows how to use all of her Kidō with out an Incantation and still be a full power. Kajin Hebereke can use many deadly combinations of Kidō as well. She knows how to use every single Kidō except for the forbidden ones and healing. See likes to use Kidō often and when she does use it is generally a combination kidō. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant'': ''she was in squad 2 for enough time to become an expert at it. But she dislikes using her hands in combat. She prefers to use her Zanpakutō or kido. Decent Strength: she maybe an expert of hand to hand combat but she lack the strength to use it on stronger opponents. She could still easily beat up a group of thugs in the slums of the Rukongai immunity to alcohol: she is immune to all negative affects of alcohol. This means she can drink 72 gallon of sake and not get alcohol poisoning while still be 100% aware of her surroundings. In fact her body can process alcohol in to energy. if the alcohol filled blood ever became a liability she could just convert all of the alcohol to energy Zanpakutō Still working on coming up a with name her Zanpakutō abilities are based off paint. the paint can temporarily cover up the environment and change her Appearance. Types of paint that can be used Acrylic, Pastel, Oil paint, Enamel paint, Encaustic Paint, Aerosol paint, Gouache, Watercolor, Fresco, Tempera. She can't use ink. Sealed form Her Zanpakutō looks like a normal Katana with a dark red guard with a blood red sheath. The handle is hollow and has a small red paint brush inside of it. The paint brush has a sharp end and the other side of the paint brush is the brush part. The sharp end sticks out of the handle. Paint brush abilities The brush has infinite paint. It uses are changing her appearance (lasts 24 hour), making minor changes in the environment around her (last 5 seconds), and make paintings (obviously). The brush has no real combat use since it is too small and has no combat abilities. Shikai:(Fully mastered) Release Incantation-'"''Paint over our dull and colorless world":' It can paint any thing she wants it to paint in a single brush stroke. But it is limited by the amount Spiritual Energy. The complex and big things would waste too much Spiritual Energy and wasting Spiritual Energy is not good in tough or long fights. Some of the big and complex ones woulds drain all her energy in her body to make and kill her in the process her Zanpakutō has no real ability's that can be learned. but she does use her imagination and art skills make such a simple ability very powerful. shoting stars: creat objets in the sky that fall in the derection the enemy(will edit grammer and spelling later) Bankai: (fully mastered) not Revealed. Release Incantation-'"''Paint the sky red with blood": '''The bankai technically gives no new abilities. What it does is take away the limits the shikai had at the price that every brush stroke drains blood. Alternatively she could connect the blood absorbers to a close friend, lover, or family member for one extra brush stroke. The problem is it would kill that person and the blood absorbers is not able to connect to enemies unfortunately. *She can only do 7 brush strokes before passing out. At around 2 or 3 brush strokes she starts to feel light headed. The number of bush strokes she can do change depending on how much blood she may have already lost before even using her bankai. *The blood loss it would put her at a weakened state wear she would need to recover for a while before fighting or using her bankai again. *The other disadvantage is that it makes the area around her turn the color of blood reviling her general position to an enemy. When deactivated it will revel her exact location. If she was leave the red area before deactivating the bankai she would instantly die. any one far enough from the one kilometer area can not be harmed by her *The positive thing is the bankai uses no Spiritual Energy. She can change the appearance of the area around her and change her appearance to blend in with it. Changing her own appearance will not use one of her limited amount of brush strokes. Her Spiritual Energy is completely cloaked. As long as she has enough blood she can paint anything she wants no matter how complex, powerful, or big it is. People who enter the red area from the outside or people who are already in can not escape until the bankai is deactivated. she can use bankai as long as she wants assuming she still has at least one brush stroke left When activated two orbs appear on the edges of the hilt. Then it connects to the arm that is on the handle. After it connects it makes the one kilometer area around her turn in the color blood red. At that point she is ready to fight. painting bloody fire: the high amount of alcohol in her blood makes it very flammable and just as dangerous as a fire based Zanpakutō. If flammable paint become a liability in the fight she can just get rid of the alcohol from her blood. But after she does that she can't paint any more flames until she consumes more alcohol. 'Hollowfication' Appearance: she is female inner hollow. The inner hollow looks very similar to Kajin Hebereke except her skin is very pale and her eye are dark red. She wares a white Shinigami uniform. She has cuts all over her body that were not made during a fight. Personality: unlike Kajin Hebereke the inner hollow is violent and unstable. The hollow does not enjoy killing but when she kills people it does not bother her. She hates all alcoholic beverages. It deeply pisses of the hollow when Kajin drinks sake. The inner hollow is never happy and hates everyone including her self. She wants to live but at the same time see wants to know what dying feels like. She likes to paint just like Kajin Hebereketo does. The big difference is the inner hollow paints very depressing paintings generally involving death. After Kajin Hebereke beat her inner hollow it become more submissive and while secretly plotting revenge. Relationship: The inner hollow deeply hates Kajin Hebereke. Kajin also dislikes her inner hollow. In her opinion the inner hollow hollow is insane and depressing to look at. She also dislikes her inner hollow art because it lacks happiness. She summons her powers by materializing the mask on her hand and placing it on her face. When it’s placed on her face it make face paint appear. The mask is needed to summon the power but after the face paint appears it just become a false mask. The false mask basically is a blank canvas that she can put any design that she want to put on. The face paint looks like two half stars for eyes, a tailless comet for a nose, and the tail of the comet as the mouth. The mask looks like that too before becoming a false mask. '''Unbreakable mask:' She does not get hollow powers from the false mask. She gets the powers from the face paint under the mask. It is possible to break the mask above the face paint but it is not possible to get rid of the face paint. The face paint will go away when she wants to or it reaches its max Duration. Mask Duration: 3 second False Mask Regeneration: When ever the false mask is destroyed or damaged she can recreate it or repair it with a thought Telekinesis: She was able to learn this with in a few seconds after take control of her inner hollow but has yet to use it. Trivia *Her favorite thing to drink is sake and favorite food is anything cooked with sake *she is Broke because she wastes all of her money on sake *she is ambidextrous when using the small paint brush but can only fight with her Zanpakutō using her right hand Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Vizard Category:Exiled Shinigami